


我又来摸鱼啦

by WuWhale



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale
Summary: 灵感来自潘万里名字的谐音→潘妧娌，妧：美好；好的样子；娌：弟弟的媳妇，所以其实就是搞弟媳……原创兄弟俩，年下、偷窥、偷情、半强迫、双性，男性怀孕提及（实际上还没有怀）我也不想纠结写得好不好看了，感谢阅读^_^
Relationships: 路人/潘万里
Kudos: 5





	我又来摸鱼啦

弟弟刚进新单位找了个对象，对方是体制内的，叫，潘万里，应该是这么写的。不过做什么工作，多大年龄，长什么样，他从来没透露过，唯一能知道的，是个男的。

父母去世的早，我对这种事情也没有什么偏见，至于家里其他人的看法，我安慰弟弟不要在意，更何况对方条件不错，闲言碎语就是耳旁风。

眼下要过年，弟弟说要带对象回来给我看看，那感情好，我真的很好奇。最后让我没想到的是，他找了个比他年龄大很多的，而且是在航天局里工作，身份地位都不低。虽说年龄大，但是娃娃脸看起来年轻，而且真的，漂亮，对，漂亮，也难怪弟弟会看上他。

潘万里对我弟弟很好，就像妈妈还在的时候那样，低眉垂眼的姿态如同狐狸的羽毛轻柔撩拨我大龄单身人士的心魂。让我不太好受的是两个人太腻歪了，白天我还能出去躲躲，晚上听隔壁房间床板吱呀吱呀和潘万里的叫床声，根本把持不住，又不好把他俩赶去酒店住。

不知道这潘万里究竟是不是狐狸精，那个叫声，唉，我低头看了看硬起来的东西，竟然神不知鬼不觉走到了弟弟房间的门口。从小到大我都不会和弟弟抢东西，但是这一次，潘万里真正地吸引了我。

我紧张地把房门推开一个缝隙，最后的遮羞布被捅开，浪叫扑面而来，这叫声愣是让我的几把又硬了一圈。而只见门缝里，潘万里面朝房门骑在弟弟的身上，交合的地方暴露无遗，那红肿泥泞的器官让我心下一惊，不知为何就想笃定潘万里就是狐狸精。可能在未来不久，这个器官就要为我弟弟生下一个甚至很多个孩子。

我把手伸进裤子里，对着如此香艳的场面打起了飞机，想象着他是如何努力挤压丰满的胸脯，用浅浅的缝隙给我乳交，又想着他炽热湿润的阴道是怎样吃下我的阴茎，叫声近在耳边，两瓣丰腴的臀晃得我血液倒流。

潘万里快高潮了，只见他突然朝我这里看过来，然后更加淫荡地呻吟，面色潮红地喷了水，而我手里的东西似乎也快到了极限。我一边紧盯着他抬起屁股吃着弟弟的几把又自己动手揉搓阴蒂，一边粗喘着气加把劲撸动。我和弟弟一起射了出来，他射进了潘万里的子宫，而我射在了门上。

这次之后，我几乎难以面对潘万里，他的每一个眼神都像是在邀请我，每天夜里失眠都只能听着隔壁的声音打飞机。可是潘万里放荡的表情时刻都在折磨我，所以最后，我选择打开了弟弟房间的门，那天弟弟正巧出门买东西。

潘万里穿着睡衣陷在被窝里午休，我掀开被子躺在他身侧，他背对着我丝毫不知情。我摸向他的屁股，惊诧于他没有穿内裤，温热的脂肪与我的手就隔了一层皮肤。我就这么揉捏着他也没有醒来，不过时间紧急，我轻车熟路地挤进他丰满的双腿之间，如同我日思夜想的欲望一样，用手指抠弄他成熟的女穴，只是摸了几下就流了我一手的水。

在他呻吟着醒来之前，我毫不犹豫地抬起他的腿插了进去，另一只手穿过贴床的那一侧腰，伸到他的阴蒂上挑弄。潘万里被我的猛烈攻击冲撞得支离破碎，几次想从我的几把上逃走最后都跌落在床上，他吞下了我累积的欲望，吐出难以抑制的尖叫，他胡乱地喊着我弟弟的名字，在似乎是终于不痛并且渐入佳境地时候，开始喊我的名字，又一声一声哥哥，哥哥的叫着我。

他的地位比我高，年龄比我大，但就这么雌伏在我身下，就是火上浇油。我把他压在床垫里，像不知疲倦的机器插进去抽出来，他已经爽到四肢都在抽搐，口不择言地说我好厉害让我再插深一点。此时此刻，我可以确信，他就是一只狐狸精，哪怕是疼痛，在他脸上也是愉悦。

我插在他的身体里，半拖半抱地带他走到客厅的门前，他趴在门板上，央求我快点草他，完全忘记了弟弟可能快要回来的现实。没有关系，狐狸精不知羞耻，哪怕门口路过的是陌生人，他依然不会控制声音，尖叫到失声。

他的敏感点太多了，狭窄的甬道又紧紧裹着我的器官，每动一下都能让他腿软。我伏在他的耳边问他，是不是靠着这身肉体才能年纪轻轻上了高位，到底有多少人被他勾引过，这么敏感的身体是被调教了多久，回答我的只有一声高过一声的喘息呻吟以及再也兜不住的淫水，最后甚至还失禁尿了一地，但是我堵住了，他哭着求我放过他。

于是我又带他回了房间，让他全部尿在被子上，并且在他和弟弟交媾的地方把精液射进他的子宫里，而不是注视这一切的房门上。

弟弟回来了。


End file.
